Sehun Marries His Stalker
by kjiosh
Summary: Jongin yang menculik Sehun dari Luhan untuk dinikahi dengan seizin Kris. Luhan mengamuk, Kris kewalahan, sementara Sehun bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya. Kaihun. Krishan.


Oh Sehun.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari dirinya, kecuali fakta bahwa ia tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, kedua orang tua nya adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh di dunia, kaya raya, jenius dalam segala hal, dan well… masih banyak lagi.

Tentu saja dia tampan, dia memiliki rambut pirang ayahnya dan mata cokelat menenangkan ibunya. Tumbuh dengan segala fasilitas yang diberikan oleh orang tua nya, membuat Sehun sedikit manja dan malas? Namun tetap saja, karena otaknnya yang jenius sejak lahir membuat dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan nilai-nilainya. Karena wajahnya yang tampan itu juga membuat dia memiliki banyak penggemar, baik lelaki maupun wanita.

Masalahnya adalah, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang pusing memikirkan masalah percintaan. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang playboy dam ibunya yang pecemburu, Sehun termasuk cuek jika sudah menyangkut hal percintaan. Juga karena sampai sekarang belum ada wanita maupun perempuan yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik tumpukan buku, entah itu buku pelajaran atau novel, dan mengunci dirinya di dalam perpustakaan, atau toko buku, atau bahkan hanya rumahnya saja. Ayahnya sebenarnya sangat sibuk hingga ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan putranya ini. Namun, ibunya sangat berkebalikan dengan ayahnya, yang membuat ibunya sangat protektif terhadapnya. Ibunya tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang mendekati putranya itu, ia akan dengan berisiknya mengomentari dengan pedas dan bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengusir orang-orang yang ingin mendekati putranya itu. Karena itulah, setiap orang yang berusaha mendekati Sehun akan mudah menyerah jika sudah berhadapan dengan ibu Sehun, Luhan.

Kebanyakan orang akan mudah melupakan bahwa harga diri mereka pernah di injak-injak oleh Luhan, namun ada satu orang yang tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari pikirannya—namanya Kim Jongin, sang berandalan sekolah.

Pasangan yang serasi, bukan? Jongin yang kerjaannya tawuran antar sekolah hampir setiap hari dan hobinya mukulin orang sampai bonyok, naksir seperempat hidup sama Sehun yang notabenenya anak alim, rajin, pintar, dan pokoknya lebih banyak sisi positifnya dibanding Jongin. Apa salahnya kan?

Tapi, Jongin itu orangnya tahu diri. Ia _hopeless_. Ia tahu kalau ia berada di 'zona' yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia juga tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan Jongin mendekati Sehun barang 1 milimeter saja. Apa lagi kalau Jongin ada niatan untuk mengencani Sehun, bisa mati ditempat dia.

Jadi yang lelaki tan itu lakukan hanya mengintip dari kejauhan dan mengikuti Sehun secara diam-diam dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jongin sebagai berandalan sekolah ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dan senyam-senyum sendiri bagaikan _high school girl in love_.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin menjadi terobsesi akan Sehun. Ia selalu membawa-bawa foto Sehun di dompetnya, buku tulisnya penuh dengan nama Sehun dimana-mana. Jongin juga bermimpi tentang bagaimana jika mereka saling berbicara, dimana Jongin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun dan ternyata Sehun juga memilki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dimana Sehun mengaku bahwa pria yang jago tawuran adalah pria yang sangat diidam-idamkannya selama ini.

Alhasil, Jongin jadi tidak konsentrasi ketika ia sedang tawuran. Wajahnya bonyok sana sini, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Jongin selalu sehat walafiat ketika selesai tawuran. Ia bahkan kalah dalam tawuran, dan menyebabkan reputasinya sebagai 'Jagoan Sekolah No. 1' di sekolah mulai di ragukan. Tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa terima akan hal ini.

Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti menculik Sehun dan mengurungnya di rumahnya atau menggunakan jampi-jampi untuk memikat Sehun. Percuma saja jika ia meminta izin langsung kepada Luhan—Luhan sudah pasti tidak akan menerimanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbicara langsung kepada ayah Sehun, Kris.

Tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk memasuki gedung perusahaan Kris yang besar, karena hubungan antara ayahnya dan Kris memang tidak cukup baik mengingat mereka saling bersaing di dunia bisnis. Ia hampir di depak keluar oleh sekuriti ketika mereka mengetahu bahwa ia adalah putra dari Kim Joonmyeon, rival Kris yang terbesar. Namun, untungnya Kris segera mengetahui keberadaannya yang sedang berteriak-teriak di lobby kantor sambil diseret oleh 2 orang satpam.

Untungnya suasana hati Kris sedang bagus—ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, mulai dari statistik keuangan perusahaan, berapa banyak perusahaan lain yang sudah ia kalahkan, hingga uang masukkan bulanan bagi istri rempongnya yang selalu minta lebih itu. Sekarang lelaki itu sedang duduk manis di ruangannya, sambil menyesap kopi buatan sekretarisnya yang super seksi sambil membayangkan hal-hal aneh mengenai sekretarisnya itu; makanya, ketika Jongin datang menemuinya dengan wajah penuh harap, Kris dengan cepat melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin adalah putra dari saingan bisnis terberatnya.

"Tuan Wu." Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Jongin!" Kris berseru, "What's up man? Long time no see."

Jongin tersenyum kecut, padahal terakhir kali ia bertemu Kris kira-kira semalam ketika ia menghadiri acara pertemuan dengan ayahnya.

"Uh, sebenarnya," Jongin meremas bagian depan baju hitamnya dengan gugup, "Aku butuh sedikit saran. Mengenai hal percintaan."

Kris menyeringai, "Kau datang kepada orang yang tepat! Semua orang menyukaiku."

"Baiklah," Jongin mulai berpikir jika ini adalah ide yang bagus, "Ini mengenai seseorang yang dekat dengan Anda—putra Anda, Sehun."

Senyum Kris menghilang dalam sekejap, "Apa katamu?!"

Jongin sudah menyembunyikan perasaannya terlalu lama, maka ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Kris yang mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia menceritakan sedetail-detailnya termasuk hobi terbarunya selain nonjokin orang, ngestalk Sehun. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Sehun. Ia akan menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Sehun, ia akan memberikan Sehun apapun yang Sehun inginkan. Ia akan melakukan apapun, jika Kris mengizinkannya untuk meminang Sehun.

Kris mengusap dagunya. Biasanya, ia selalu mendapat permintaan yang aneh-aneh baik dari anggota keluarganya maupun bawahannya. Ia bisa saja memanggil sekuriti dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyeret Jongin untuk keluar dari gedung ini secara paksa. Namun hari ini suasana hatinya sedang baik. Kris sebenarnya merasa tersentuh ketika berandalan seperti Jongin datang kehadapannnya dan dengan jujur menceritakan semua masalahnya. Ia merasa kasihan terhadap Jongin, dan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika terobsesi dengan seseorang.

Tentu saja Sehun adalah putranya, namun bukan itu masalah utamanya, Luhan lah masalah utamanya, istrinya itu adalah biangnya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja kerjanya, "Masalahnya adalah, Luhan. Kau pasti sudah tau itu."

"Benar, Tuan." Kata Jongin.

"Putra kesayangannya," Kris bergumam, "Bahkan istriku itu lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada aku. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun lepas dari pengawasannya."

"Benar, Tuan." Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman, "Haruskah aku berbicara dengan Nyonya Wu? Mungkin jika Anda bisa meyakinkannya dan membuat dia berjanji untuk mendengarkanku. Atau aku langsung saja menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sehun?"

"Apa?" Kris melotot mendengarnya, "Jujur langsung dengan perasaanmu? Itu tidak akan berhasil, bro. Kau harus kuat. Ambil apapun yang kau mau."

"Uh… benarkah?"

"Aku selalu berhasil dengan itu," Kata Kris, "Aku sarankan, kau culik saja Sehun. Ketika tidak ada yang melihat, tangkap Sehun dan bawa dia ke rumah mu. Luhan tidak akan tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia mengetahuinya…terlambat! Sehun sudah menjadi milikmu. Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan Sehun untuk tinggal bersamamu."

Jongin mulai meragukan perkataan Kris, "Um, apa Anda yakin dengan ide ini?"

"Sangat!" Kata Kris.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Rencana penculikan ini sebenarnya terdengar agak berbahaya. Ia tidak yakin jika Sehun menyukai semua hal mengenai penculikkan, tapi ia tidak ahli dalam hal percintaan. Mungkin Kris memang benar.

"Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi, Tuan." Kata Jongin, "Sehun tidak pernah sendirian. Ia pasti bersama Nyonya Wu ataupun para bodyguard suruhan Nyonya Wu untuk mengawasinya. Bagaimana cara aku menculiknya?"

Kris tersenyum jahil, "Serahkan itu kepadaku. Siapkan dirimu."

Kris menunggu hingga Luhan sibuk dengan urusan futsal, nun jauh di Beijing sana—ya istrinya itu memang maniak futsal. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di Beijing.

Sehun berada di bawah pengawasan para bodyguard suruhan Luhan. Namun, berkat bantuan Kris, bodyguard yang Luhan sewa ternyata adalah anak buah suruhan Kris yang berpura-pura menjadi bodyguard Sehun.

Seperti biasa, Sehun mengajak bodyguard nya untuk menemaninya bersantai di perpustakaan kota. Lelaki pirang itu segera memasuki gedung besar berwarna putih itu dan mulai mengelilingi rak-rak penuh buku. Ia baru saja mendapatkan informasi bahwa banyak buku baru yang diletakkan di bagian belakang perpustakaan, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi bodyguardnya yang dengan setia berdiri di bagian depan perpustakaan.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Salah satu bodyguardnya memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan!" Sehun berjanji.

Sehun tidak khawatir. Perpustakaan kota ini sudah terasa seperti rumah kedua baginya, sedari kecil ia memang suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan ini. Apa salahnya jika ia hanya membbaca-baca buku di perpustakaan?

Sesuai perintah Kris, para bodyguard itu pura-pura tidak melihat ketika Sehun mulai memasuki bagian perpustakaan itu lebih jauh dan lebih dalam.

Sehun sudah memiliki banyak buku baru di tangannya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat poster yang bertuliskan informasi mengenai buku yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu ada di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan. Segera saja ia berlari kecil menuju tempat buku tersebut berada.

Tentu saja ini semua adalah ide Kris, ia menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk memasang poster palsu mengenai buku yang Sehun incar selama ini dan meletakkannya di perpustakaan. Sehingga sekarang Sehun sudah memasuki bagian belakang perpustakaan, jauh dari para bodyguardnya.

Namun, ketika Sehun baru saja mengambil buku incarannya, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan membekap mulut dan memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak berontak. Ia berusaha untuk berontak, namun lengan yang memeganginya semakin kuat. Lengan itu akhirnya memutar tubuh Sehun sehingga ia sekarang menghadapi orang yang memeganginya sedari tadi, sulit baginya untuk mengenali lelaki itu.

"Aku Jongin," Suara Jongin naik beberapa oktaf karena gugup, "Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun semakin memberontak di bawah lengan Jongin.

Panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Jongin menarik Sehun yang masih berada di dekapannya dan kabur melalui pintu belakang perpustakaan.

Satu-satunya orang yang melihat adegan penculikkan ini adalah, Chen, salah satu perpustakawan yang tidak mempedulikan apapun selain buku-bukunya. Kebetulan ia sedang membereskan beberapa buku di rak yang tidak jauh dari lokasi penculikan Sehun oleh Jongin, jadi ia bisa melihat semuanya.

Namun, ia tidak peduli. Chen terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya sehingga ia menganggap kejadian tadi hanya lah angin belaka. Lagipula ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan para penjahat di luar sana, yang ia inginkan hanya hidup dengan tenang.

Jadi, Chen tetap saja membereskan buku-bukunya.

Para bodyguard suruhan Kris itu juga hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian Jongin yang menculik Sehun. Satu-satunya orang yang mendengar teriakan terpendam Sehun, adalah Lay—kenalan Luhan, yang kebetulan ada di bilik toilet perpustakaan. Namun, karena ia masih harus melakukan 'urusan' nya di toilet, ia jadi tidak bisa berlari keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan ketika Luhan pulang dari acara futsalnya di Beijing, ia _freak out_ ketika mengetahui bahwa putra kesayangannya itu menghilang, tanpa pengawasannya selama ia tinggal.

Luhan mengamuk—tentu saja. Baru saja ia tinggal pergi sebentar ke Beijing untuk urusan futsal, putra semata wayangnya itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Entah apa yang ia perbuat untuk menghukum para bodyguard yang bertugas mengawasi Sehun. Kita tidak mau tahu mengenai itu.

Selama satu minggu penuh, Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mencari Sehun. Ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi dan makan secukupnya. Sampai akhirnya pada hari ke-8, ia pergi ke lingkungan sekitar Lay tinggal.

Lay yang mendengar bahwa Luhan pergi mencari-cari Sehun. Secepatnya, Lay bergegas menemui Luhan dan menceritakan semua yang ia dengar. Setiap hari ia berusaha mencari tahu mengenai apa penculikan tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia berkata kepada Luhan bahwa ia akan terus membantunya untuk mencari Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya diculik pun murka. Ia berteriak kepada hampir seluruh bawahannya yang ia suruh untuk mencari Sehun, dan ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi selamanya dari rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kris yang akan mencarinya, toh suaminya itu terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bokong seksi para bawahannya.

"Aku akan menemukan siapa yang menculik anakku!" Raung Luhan, "Akan kubunuh dia! Lalu akan kubunuh lagi dia!"

Para bawahannya menciut dibawah teriakan Nyonya Besar yang sedang mengamuk, namun hanya Lay yang merasa kasihan kepadanya.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya, malam ini." Lay berkata kepada Luhan, "Koneksiku cukup banyak untuk membantumu menemukan siapa yang menculik Sehun."

Mereka mencari dari subuh sampai subuh lagi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Lay pulang ke rumahnya, dan berjanji akan membantu Luhan untuk mencari Sehun besok pagi. Namun, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mencari, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Sehun sendirian. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan informasi dari seseorang bahwa salah satu perpustakawan di perpustakaan kota waktu itu berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

Chen tahu ia sedang berada dalam masalah, ketika Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu besar perpustakaan kota. Perpustakawan itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di antara tumpukan buku daripada harus berurusan dengan orang macam Luhan.

Ia sedang memikirkan apakah pekerjaannya ini cukup membiayai hidupnya kedepan, apalagi ia sedang memikirkan untuk meminang kekasihnya. Namun, jika ia ingin kehidupan yang lebih baik maka ia harus melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai perpustakawan dan pergi mencari pekerjaan yang bermutu untuk keluarganya. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan menendang pintu perpustakaan—yang sangat besar dan sangat tebal, diikuti dengan para bawahannya yang bertampang menyeramkan.

"Uh, hai?" Chen berkata dengan gugup.

"Dimana putraku?" Suara Luhan terdengar tenang namun serius.

Chen meringis. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang kaya seperti Luhan. Dunia tidak membayarnya untuk urusan seperti itu. Namun ia sadar saat ini bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan itu. Luhan sedang marah, sangat marah hingga bisa saja ia meledakkan perpustakaan ini dalam waktu sekejap.

"Jongin yang menculiknya," katanya. Ia meneritakan semua yang ia lihat. (Chen mengenal Jongin karena lelaki itu sering menangkap basah Jongin yang sedang mengintip Sehun membaca buku dari balik rak buku perpustakaan)

Luhan menahan amarahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan semua sumpah serapah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa putra dari Kim Joonmyeon lah yang menculik anaknya. Kenapa harus putra saingan bisnis suaminya dari semua orang yang mau menculik Sehun?

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku secepat mungkin?" Suara Luhan tajam setajam pisau dapur kekasihnya Chen.

"Well, um—"

"Tidak masalah!" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti. Sekarang sudah saatnya aku menemui Kris dan menceritakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin terhadap putranya."

Luhan langsung pergi menuju kantor Kris dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Seperti yang bisa kita tebak, perbincangan Luhan dan Kris tidak semulus yang seharusnya. Luhan membanting pintu ruangan Kris dan berteriak, "Kris! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang telah terjadi."

Luhan segera menceritakan kepada Kris apa yang telah terjadi kepada putra mereka yang menghilang.

Anehnya, Kris tidak terlihat kaget. Ia tidak mau bertatap mata dengan Luhan. Ia terus-terusan melihat sekeliling ruangan kerjanya dan bermain-main dengan pulpennya. Keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

Luhan yang menyadari tingkah laku aneh suaminya merasakan kemarahan yang amat sangat—lebih dari ketika ia mengetahui bahwa putranya telah menghilang.

"Kris, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Well," Kris mengangkat bahunya kikuk, "Jongin pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa ia menyukai Sehun."

Luhan menatap suaminya itu dengan garang, tanpa sadar ia menekan kukunya ke telapak tangannya hingga ia mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Dan?"

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi! Bisa saja dengan bersatunya mereka, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara aku dan Suho. Lagipula Jongin itu tampan dan um… kuat! Ya dia anak yang kuat!"

"Aku ingin anakku kembali," kata Luhan, "SEKARANG!"

Kris menciut di kursi kerjanya, "Dengar, sayang—"

"JANGAN panggil aku sayang."

"Aku tidak bisa menarik kembali perkataanku. Mereka mungkin sudah hidup bahagia di rumah Jongin sana. Selesai."

"Tidak," kata Luhan, "Belum selesai. Belum sebelum aku mendapatkan anakku kembali, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku lagi di rumah, Wu Yifan! Kembalikan anakku atau kita cerai!"

Luhan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kris, tanpa mempedulikan Kris dibelakang sana yang berusaha memanggilnya untuk kembali. Ia bergegas kembali menuju rumah dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Sementara itu, Kris berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, 'Luhan hanya marah, ia akan melupakan kemarahannya. Berikan dia beberapa hari dan semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala.'

Berminggu-minggu telah berlalu. Berbulan-bulan juga telah berlalu. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan kembali ke rumah. Sepertinya ia serius dengan perkataannya kepada Kris beberapa bulan lalu. Membuat Kris mengalami sakit kepala karena memikirkan istrinya yang menghilang seperti anaknya, Kris juga butuh kehangatan dan Luhan tidak ada disisinya. Tiba-tiba, bokong seksi para bawahannya tidak terlihat menggiurkan lagi dimata Kris.

Akhirnya, Kris menyerah. Ia memanggil bawahannya yang paling ia percaya, Chanyeol, dan berkata, "Hei, Chanyeol. Cepat kau pergi ke rumah Kim Jongin dan katakan kepadanya untuk menyerahkan kembali putraku. Atau ayahnya harus berurusan lagi denganku."

"Baik, boss." Chanyeol melayang ke rumah Jongin.

Sementara itu, Sehun sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya terkurung di rumah Jongin yang tidak kalah besar dari rumahnya. Tidak biasa hidup dikekang membuat Sehun benci setengah mati dengan tempat ini.

Tidak mempedulikan berapa kali ia telah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menahan nafasnya atau berteriak untuk ibunya, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sehun mulai melakukan hal-hal pemberontakkan. Menghancurkan tempat tidurnya (yang menyebabkan ia kesulitan untuk tidur); menendang tembok (yang membuat kakinya sakit); dan ketika pelayan Jongin datang untuk memberinya makanan, ia mebanting piring itu dan menolak untuk makan, meskipun ia kelaparan.

Menolak makanan adalah sesuatu yang penting. Karena jika Sehun menerima makanan dari Jongin, itu artinya ia 'setuju' untuk menjadi 'tamu' Jongin. Dan Sehun sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Beberapa hari pertama, Sehun menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin tidak memaksanya, meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali mengajak Sehun untuk berbicara.

"Dengar," katanya, "ayahmu sudah menyetujui pernikahan kita. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian penculikan kemarin—yang sebenarnya itu adalah ide ayahmu—tetapi, sejujurnya, aku mencintaimu. Kau luar biasa dan cantik, aku berjanji—"

"Keluar!" Sehun melempar apapun yang bisa ia raih—yang ternyata adalah bantal. Bantal itu memantul ke badan Jongin.

Jongin terlihat sedih dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Hari ke-4, Sehun mulai merasa bosan dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ada yang melarangnya. Ia langsung menyadarinya. Rumah Jongin dikelilingi pagar tinggi sehingga terlihat seperti benteng. Sehun terjebak di dalamnya.

Jika ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini, ia tidak mau memanjat pagar untuk bisa kabur. Lagi pula, ia tidak tahu sekarang sedang berada di wilayah mana, bisa kesasar dia nanti.

Hal yang paling membuat Sehun frustasi? Jongin menolak untuk marah kepadanya, tidak peduli sudah berapa piring yang ia pecahkan atau kasur yang ia hancurkan, atau panggilan-panggilan mengerikan yang sudah Sehun katakan kepada Jongin—meskipun sebenarnya Sehun ragu dengan panggilan itu. Tetapi, itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Jongin _marah_.

Jongin menerima semua caci maki dari Sehun, dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat Sehun marah.

"Aku memang mencintaimu." Ia berjanji, "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Tanpamu di sini, aku akan kesepian lagi. Karena keberadaanmu lah yang membuat hari-hariku menjadi cerah, sehingga rasanya aku tidak membutuhkan matahari lagi."

"Dasar bodoh!" Sehun berteriak.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa apa yang Jongin katakan sebenarnya romantis—namun cara Jongin yang menyampaikannya dengan kikuk membuat Sehun meringis.

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Semakin sering Sehun menjelajahi rumah Jongin, semakin terpesona juga Sehun akan rumah Jongin. Rumah itu sangat besar. Jongin memiliki peralatan rumah yang terbuat dari emas—yang merupakan favorit Sehun. Bahkan, Sehun tidak memiliki barang-barang kelewat mewah seperti ini di rumahnya karena Luhan tidak menyukai barang-barang mahal.

Sehun mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Jongin itu keren juga. Ia sering mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin sering memenangkan tawuran antar sekolah. Jongin juga tampan, meskipun otaknya pas-pasan namun ayahnya sering memberi tahunya bahwa putra Kim Joonmyeon akan lebih hebat daripada Kim Joonmyeon ketika sudah besar nanti. Terbukti dengan Jongin yang terlihat cerdik dalam bermain saham selama Sehun tinggal di rumah ini.

Tapi, tetap saja Sehun benci tempat ini. Sudah berhari-hari Sehun lewatkan tanpa membaca buku. Sehun belum menemukan koleksi buku di rumah ini, ia curiga jika Jongin bahkan tidak memiliki buku barang satu pun.

Suatu hari, Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Jongin sedang duduk di ruangannya dan berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon. Raut wajahnya muram, dan Sehun menebak sesuatu psati sedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin kepada seseorang di telfon, "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku harus memperjuangkannya. Itu urusan Tuan Kris dan istrinya."

Sehun bergegas menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau katakan, sialan? Masalah apa yang kau perbuat kali ini?"

Jongin terlihat kaget, dan ia segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"A-aku tidak akan memberi tahumu," kata Jongin, "itu akan menyakitimu."

Yang hanya membuat Sehun semakin penasara, "Apa itu?"

Jongin menhirup nafas dalam, "Ibumu marah. Ia tahu kalau aku menculikmu untuk menjadikanmu istriku."

"Ha!" Sehun bergembira dalam hati, "Kau berada di dalam masalah besar sekarang. Ibuku pasti sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju sini dengan membawa pasukan pengawal dan bawahannya, benar kan?"

"Tidak." Kata Jongin.

Sehun berkedip, "Tidak?"

"Dia tidak akan pergi menuju rumahku," kata Jongin, "Dia benci tempat ini."

"Tentu saja, ini rumah saingan bisnis ayahku." Kata Sehun, meskipun ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia sudah mengharapkan ibunya untuk datang dan menyelamatkannya. Tentu saja Luhan akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, meskipun ia benci rumah Jongin. "Tapi…aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu dengan 'urusan Tuan Kris dan istrinya' ?"

Jongin meringis, "Ibumu marah dengan ayahmu karena telah menyerahkan kau kepadaku. Sekarang, ibumu juga menghilang karena mencarimu bahkan ia mengancam akan menceraikan ayahmu dan ayahmu kewalahan."

Sehun melotot kaget mendengarnya. Luhan adalah sosok istri dan ibu yang penyayang dan sabar. Tidak peduli berapa kali Kris menggoda wanita atau pria lain, atau Sehun yang terkadang tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Luhan tetap sabar dan lembut. Ia tidak percaya jika ibunya bersikap seperti itu kepada ayahnya, tapi Sehun rasa Jongin tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

"Kau harus mengembalikanku," kata Sehun, "Secepatnya."

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Sehun, Jongin tidak terlihat gugup ataupun lemah. Ia menatap mata Sehun. Mata gelapnya penuh dengan kobaran api.

"Kau milikku sekarang," kata Jongin, "kau lebih berharga dibandingkan semua harta yang aku miliki sekarang. Maafkan aku jika kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Aku akan melakukan semua yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu. Jika harus, aku akan menghadapi ibumu langsung. Aku akan menyerahkan semua yang dimiliki ayahku kepada ayahmu daripada harus kehilangan dirimu!"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia merasa hatinya tertekan hingga menjadi sebuah berlian kecil, seterang dan sekeras berlian.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan lari. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor yang belum pernah ia lewati sebelumnya, membuka sebuah pintu, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah…perpustakaan.

Sehun tidak bisa bernafas. Ini adalah tempat paling indah yang pernah ia kunjungi. Rak-rak buku besar mengelilingi ruangan itu, ia tidak yakin bagaimana caranya mengambil buku di bagian rak paling atas. Ada sejumlah daftar yang memuat seluruh isi buku yang ada di ruangan itu.

Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dingin yang nyaman, terdapat sebuah sofa empuk dan satu meja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Meja itu terisi dengan makanan dan minuman, yang Sehun yakin baru saja diletakkan di atas sana.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat. Semua buku tampak baru. Ia tidak membayangkan ada tempat seperti ini di dalam rumah Jongin yang besar namun menyeramkan.

"Apa…?" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, "bagaimana—"

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongin berbicara dari belakangnya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jongin sedang tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Jongin tampan juga.

"Kau-kau melakukan ini semua untukku?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Maafkan aku, sebenarnya perpustakaan ini baru saja siap. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk mengumpulkan seluruh buku yang ada di dunia ini untukmu. Aku juga sudah mempekerjakan seorang pustakawan. Baekhyun! Dimana kau?"

Seorang lelaki mungil namun cantik muncul dari balik pintu perpustakaan. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai dan di lengannya ada tumpukan buku. Kacamatanya membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Sedang menyusun buku-buku ini, Tuan," kata Baekhyun, "Senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya."

"Ny-nyonya?" Sehun tahu harusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, namun ia terlalu terkejut.

Tiba-tiba, seorang bawahan Jongin datang dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jongin, dan wajah Jongin menjadi tegang, "Ada tamu," katanya, "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Baekhyun menunjuk ke meja penuh makanan. "Nyonya, apakah Anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya." Sehun berkata secara spontan. Apapun yang telah terjadi, Sehun tahu dia tetap tidak boleh menerima kemurahan hati dari seseorang yang menyuliknya.

"Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin," kata sang perpustakawan, "aku baru saja menerima kiriman buku-buku baru. Mereka sungguh menakjubkan."

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku terdekat dan mulai membacanya. Sehun mencoba untuk melihat apa judul buku tersebut, namun Baekhyun memegangnya dengan posisi yang sulit untuk Sehun lihat. Sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan matanya menelusuri rak-rak yang berisi ratusan atau bahkan ribuan buku. Berada di ruangan penuh buku membuat Sehun lupa kalau dia sekarang berada di dalam rumah saingan bisnis ayahnya.

Sehun melihat ke arah meja yang penuh dengan makanan lezat, dan perutnya berbunyi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia terakhir kali makan. Sehun cukup kuat untuk menahan lapar karena egonya lebih besar dari rasa laparnya. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar merasa lapar.

 _Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa._ Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun duduk, meletakkan satu buah di mulutnya dan tidak percaya betapa lezatnya buah itu. Sebelum ia ketahui, ia telah memakan 3 dari buah yang tersedia. Sehun mungkin akan makan lebih banyak jika Jongin tidak kembali dengan tamunya—Chanyeol, bawahan Kris yang paling setia.

"Sayangku!" Jongin memanggil, ia terdengar seperti orang yang habis menangis.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang penuh dengan buah di balik badannya dan berharap dia tidak ketahuan. "Mmm-hmm?" Ia bergumam, berusaha mengunyah sisa-sisa buah yang tadi ia makan.

"Ini Chanyeol." Wajah Jongin terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan. "Dia—dia telah datang untuk menjemputmu."

Sehun menelan sisa-sisa buah tadi, "Tapi… katamu—"

"Kris memaksa." Jongin terdengar sangat sedih hingga Sehun lupa kalau ini adalah sebuah berita baik. "Aku bisa saja mengalahkan semua orang yang menginginkan kau juga demi kau, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa melawan ayahmu. Aku… aku terpaksa mengembalikanmu."

Sehun harusnya berteriak dengan kegembiraan. Ini yang ia inginkan! Tapi mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan itu? Sehun tidak kuat melihat wajah Jongin yang menyedihkan. Jongin telah membuat perpustakaan ini untuknya. Jongin juga telah memperlakukannya dengan baik…setidaknya meskipun ia di culik, dan itu merupakan ide Kris. Jongin bahkan siap untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta ayahnya kepada Kris demi Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat terganggu akan hal itu. "Sangat baik!" Ia tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Siap untuk pergi? Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya denganmu, apa kau pernah bersentuhan dengan binatang di sini?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Tidak."

"Keluar dari rumah ini?" Chanyeol tetap bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menggunakan uang dari Kim Jongin untuk kebutuhanmu?"

"Uh… tidak."

"Pertanyaan terakhir," kata Chanyeol, "Apa kau sudah memakan makanan yang di berikan oleh Jongin?" Ia mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, "aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Maksudku, kau sudah pasti tahu jika kau memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Jongin maka kau secara sah sudah menjadi milik Jongin."

Sehun terbatuk, "Uh…"

Namun, sebelum Sehun bisa menjawab, sang perpustakawan Baekhyun berkata, "Tunjukkan tanganmu kepada mereka, Nyonya."

Sehun merona. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya, yang penuh dengan buah. "Aku hanya memakan beberapa buah saja," katanya. "Itu saja."

"Oh," kata Chanyeol, "Oops."

"Dia bisa tinggal!" Jongin menari mengelilingi perpustakaan, tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu menyadari bahwa itu merupakan tindakan yang sangat tidak _keren_. "Err…maksudku, dia _harus_ tinggal. Maaf—maafkan aku, sayangku, jika itu membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura jika aku tersanjung. Ini berita yang sangat bagus."

Sehun sangat bingung hingga rasanya ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ada masalah baru. Aku harus memberitahu Tuan Kris dan menunggu perintah baru. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Ia pergi ke hadapan Kris dan memberitahu Kris mengenai apa yang telah terjadi kepada Sehun.

Ketika Luhan mendengar kabar tersebut, amarahnya meledak lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya, Luhan berhasil mengirim sepasukan anak buahnya untuk memporak-porandakan perpustakaan buatan Jongin. Luhan juga memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari situ, sebagai balasan karena ialah yang membuat Sehun ketahuan menyembunyikan buah.

Luhan mengancam akan mengirimkan sepasukan lebih banyak lagi anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan seisi rumah Jongin jika Sehun belum kembali ke pelukannya. Jongin mengirimkan ancaman lewat Chanyeol, peringatan jika ia akan langsung turun tangan sendiri untuk mengalahkan pasukan Luhan dengan pasukannya sendiri dan tidak akan segan lagi untuk bahkan mengancam Kris jika Sehun tidak diperbolehkan tinggal bersamanya. Kris semakin pusing, membayangkan kedua orang itu bertengkar dan menghancurkan Korea, sampai akhirnya Suho—ayah Jongin—turun tangan untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Tanyakan saja kepada Sehun langsung," Suho menyarankan, "tanyakan apa ia ingin tinggal bersama Jongin dan menikahinya atau ingin balik ke pelukan sang ibu."

Akhirnya disusunlah pertemuan antar kedua belah bihak yang sedang berperang dingin tersebut. Jongin datang bersama Sehun, Suho, dan ibu Jongin, Minseok yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang. Sementara Kris datang dengan penampilan berantakan akibat sakit kepala dan stress bersama Luhan yang memasang wajah angkuh, namun berubah ketika melihat Sehun.

"Kembalikan anakku!" Luhan sudah bersiap untuk mencakar Jongin jika saja Kris tidak menahannya.

Sehun terlihat gugup, ingin rasanya ia berlari kepelukan ibunya. Namun, dengan Jongin yang berada di sisinya, Sehun jadi enggan.

"Dengan segala hormat, Nyonya Wu." Suara Jongin terdengar dingin dan tegas, "sesuai dengan kesepakatan, kita harus menanyakannya kepada Sehun secara langsung. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya."

"Sehunnie," suara Luhan terdengar pilu, "kembalilah kepelukan Mama, sayang."

Sehun mengigit bibirnya bimbang, Luhan terlihat sangat rapuh dan kurus karena berbulan-bulan mencarinya sementara penampilan Kris juga tidak beda jauh dari Luhan, sama-sama terlihat kacau.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap, ia jadi teringat eskpresi lesu lelaki itu ketika bawahan ibunya memporak-porandakan perpustakaan yang telah di buat oleh Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sehun juga tidak bisa mengelak lagi jika sekarang jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekat Jongin, atau rasa rindu dan kosong jika tidak ada Jongin di sampingnya. Namun ia juga merindukan ibunya, dan bahkan ayahnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Mama," Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan menjadi sumringah sementara Jongin terlihat kecewa berat. "Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, yakin dengan keputusan yang telah di ambilnya, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ma. Sudah saatnya kau tumbuh besar dan hidup bebas bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, Luhan membelakkan matanya, Kris menatap sang putra dengan pandangan terkejut, Jongin terlihat seakan-akan ia bisa pingsan sewaktu-waktu, Minseok dan Suho hanya tersenyum simpul.

"K-kau mencintai orang itu?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap.

Kris maju selangkah untuk memeluk sang istri, "Sehun benar, sayang. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukan dia seperti bayi. Putra kita ini sudah besar, ia sudah harus memandang dunia dari sisi yang berbeda. Biarkan dia hidup bahagia dengan Jongin, belum tentu ada orang lain di luar sana yang lebih mencintai Sehun daripada Jongin. Kita beruntung memiliki Jongin sebagai menantu."

Semua terdiam takjub mendengar Kris yang biasanya selengean sekarang berbicara dengan penuh wibawa. Bahkan Sehun saja mengerjab tidak percaya. Sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya lama dan menghela nafas kasar. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Luhan melihat wajah kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu bergantian. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, meskipun Kris menyebalkan, tetapi dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan Luhan tidak pernah berubah dan ia yakin Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama—meskipun Kris masih suka menggoda para bawahannya yang super seksi.

"Baiklah." Kata Luhan.

Jongin dan Sehun terkejut, "Maksudnya?" mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan.

Luhan menatap Jongin jengkel, "kau boleh menikahi anakku, Kim Jongin. Tapi dengan satu syarat! Kau harus menjaga bayi mungilku ini dengan sangaaaaat baik. Jika aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau mematahkan hatinya," Luhan tersenyum nista, "sudah kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari pagi besok."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin berteriak dan menari dengan cara yang sangat tidak keren. Suho dan Minseok tersenyum lega, sementara Kris menatap istrinya bangga. Luhan menatap balik Kris dengan senyuman penuh keikhlasan, ia sudah siap melepas putranya itu ketangan orang lain.

Jongin berlari ke arah Sehun, merangkul pemuda itu, dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman di bibirnya secara mendadak. Sehun melotot kaget, pasalnya baru kali ini Jongin berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. Sementara itu Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, jika saja Kris tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM ANAKKU, DASAR HITAM!"

Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Kris kembali menggoda bawahannya yang super seksi itu di kantor. Luhan masih sering bolak-balik Korea-China untuk urusan futsal. Jongin yang masih suka tawuran antar sekolah. Suho dan Minseok yang melanjutkan usaha mereka di Jepang. Baekhyun yang kembali dipekerjakan oleh Jongin di perpustakaan rumahnya. Chen yang sudah menikahi kekasihnya dan sekarang ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe. Lay yang kembali ke kampung halamannya di Changsa. Dan Sehun yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai istri dari Kim Jongin.

Seisi sekolah kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun sudah menikah. Namun, Jongin dan Sehun cuek saja menanggapi berpasang-pasang mata dan mulut yang sibuk memperhatikan dan membicarakan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak segan lagi untuk pamer kemesraan di sekolah, meskipun tak jarang Jongin mendapatkan tamparan dari Sehun karena suka bertindak tidak tahu tempat.

"Sehuna, heey…" saat ini Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada di kamar mereka, Sehun terlihat sibuk membaca buku sementara Jongin sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik sang istri. "Tadi ayahku dan ayahmu mengirimkan pesan kepadaku, mereka ingin meminta sesuatu dari kita."

"Apa?" sahut Sehun cuek.

Jongin cemberut. "Perhatikan aku dong, sayang."

Sehun menghela nafas kesal dan menutup bukunya sebelum meletakkannya di nakas, "apa yang kau mau Kim?"

"Jangan begitu, margamu kan sekarang Kim juga." Jongin berkata sambil menoel-noel bahu Sehun, bermaksud menggoda.

Sehun mengerang malas, Jongin terkadang menyebalkan dan suka bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah tampan sang suami. "Apa yang para ayah inginkan dari kita?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti sebelum memeluk Sehun dari samping, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun yang menyebabkan istrinya yang cantik itu menimpuknya dengan bantal. "Para ayah bilang, mereka tidak sabar ingin mendapat cucu yang banyak dari kita. Maka dari itu, kita harus mulai berusaha!"

Muka Sehun memerah malu, sementara Jongin sudah bertampang bak om-om mesum, "Mati saja kau Kim!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, menambah kesan imut di wajahnya. Tak tahan, Jongin mencium bibir plum istrinya itu dan berkata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Sehun."

..

Hai! Salam kenal semuanya! Ini FF pertama aku di FFN._. biasanya cuma baca trus ada kepikiran buat posting FF sendiri hehehe. Buat yang udah baca, komen, dll, makasih ya~


End file.
